530:Donna in the Sizzling Summer Camp Special
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Nothing to do, Donna decided to catch up with her old Kikiwaka Friends in Maine. Little did they know, is that their about to be haunted by a camp's ghost bride.


Donna was finishing her lunch when she walked to her room to check her calendar, "No rehearsal today, tomorrow, nor the day after that." Donna said.

"I Am Groot(What are we going to do)" Baby Groot asked.

She looked around her scrapbooks when she came across one called, "Camping Out".

She saw one of her camping on with Drax and the Mini Moondragons, one of her camping in her old backyard with the Backyard Gang, and one of the Sesame Street Gang in Camp Kikiwaka.

"You know" Donna suggested, "Maybe we should go back to Camp Kikiwaka. This is a good chance to catch up with Xander and Lou."

"I Am Groot(And a good way to promote the show," Groot suggested.

"Just like at Roy Preston's Magic Camp" Donna replied.

Later that day, Rocket was driving to The Millennium Falcon to Camp Kikiwaka. Sydney, Samantha, Michael, Payton, and Caleb came along too, "Never thought we'd be camping again." Caleb said.

At the campgrounds, the two familiar figures recognized our hero, "Donna?" Lou asked.

"Xander, Lou" shouted Donna.

After they hugged, they saw how she aged, "You've changed a lot" Xander replied.

"These are my friends," Donna greeted, " Samantha", "Caleb", "Sydney", "Payton" and my booochiboo, "Michael"

"What about the other two," Lou asked, "Aiden and Emma, you told us about them.?"

"Emma hates camping, but I promised her a postcard and Aiden is spending some quality time with his sister, Aidy," Donna answered.

Sydney felt something by her foot, "Spider!" Sydney shouted.

"It's only a fake one" Michael replied.

An overweight Latino boy popped up and laughed, "Not funny, Jorge!" Xander replied.

"Can't wait for the camping experience," Samantha said, "Sleeping under the stars, swimming, canoeing, singing songs around the campfire"

"Collecting bugs and wrestling bears," Michael replied.

"Mikey!" everyone shouted.

"What?" Michael asked, "It's fun."

"I like this guy" Jorge whispered to his two friends, "Tiffany" and "Destiny"

Tiffany was an Asian girl who's a bit nerdy and Destiny was a vain girl with curly blonde hair.

"Looks like I'm not the only Half-Spaniard who likes creepy things" Michael whispered to Caleb.

Xander and Lou looked confused, "I inherit most of my psychical traits from my maternal grandfather." Michael explained to them.

Later that night, they were roasting marshmallows. "So, why are you three here?" Sydney asked the children.

"I got a bad grade in Gym, a C" "So my mom sent me here"

"My family often fights with each other" "So I decided to get away from it all by attending here."

"And Destiny?" Sydney

Payton was braiding Destiny hair when they heard Sydney ask them why Destiny was sent to camp, "My parents sent me here because they decided I could use a break from beauty pageants." Destiny explained.

"That's a good thing Destiny" Payton replied as Destiny started braiding her hair, "There's more to life than just beauty pageants."

Xander came in and sat down next to Donna, "Okay, campers" "Time to tell some scary stories"

"Do you have a good one?" Donna asked,

"There is one of the ghost brides of Kikiwaka" Lou answered.

"Her name was Olga Swearengen, daughter of Jedediah Swearengen" explained Xander, "She has considered the camp was madly in love with another camper named, "Roland" and use to meet in secret at the tool shed.

Roland would bring her candy and they would signal each other with a whistle, but a camper told Jebediah about their meetings, so he sent Roland away.

Later that night, Roland ran away to elope with her, but a storm trapped her in the woods. Olga died there, cold and bitter."

Legend has it, Olga's ghost haunts stormy summer nights, whistling in the wind. She haunts the camp, seeking revenge on campers for telling on her father, by snatching them in the knife feeding off their fear and their legs.

So hear this warning, if you ever hear a whistle, run"

"Next to my hair," Jorge shouted, "My legs are my best feature."

"Where's Michael?" Sydney asked.

A whistle came out of nowhere, which frightened everyone away. But as it turns out, it was Michael who did the whistling. Xander was amazed by how he was into bear wrestling and bug collecting. So he decided to let him help out with the action. "Nailed it, Michael!" Xander smiled, "We really scared the pants off those campers.

"Literally to one of them," Michael replied.

"Jorge, put your pants back on," shouted Xander


End file.
